When Ships Collide
by Medareader
Summary: One big jumble of fandom crazieness that popped into my head. Be warned, most of the story lines will Not fit the actual story lines. Crossovers include SuperWhoLock and Phan
1. chapter 1

A more accurate summary:

Phil and Dan are in the US for a convention when something strange happens. Phil goes missing, and Dan has to try and find him while encountering the supernatural forces that are at work, and meets many new friends along the way.

This is a SuperWhoLock/Phan Fanfic

 **Chapter One**

Phil

Dan went to Vidcon in Los Vegas, and took with him his best friend Phil.

When Vidcon was over, Dan and Phil decided to walk to Comicon, which was a few blocks down from Vidcon.

As they were walking, they came to the second street that the needed to cross.

When they got half-way across the street, a giant hole opened up, and Phil fell into the dark abyss.

As Phil fell, he started hearing screams.

When he finally reaches the bottom of the hole, he looked around.

He saw a creepy looking hillbilly with yellow eyes, and ran.

He came upon a giant cage, and what he saw inside was odd.

He saw a weird looking dude yelling at a younger guy.

They were arguing about whether or not microwave was an onomatopoeia.

He then heard an odd sound, and out of nowhere popped a blue police box.

Phil stood by as three men in trenchcoats came out of the box.

"Jesus Christ!" said Phil.

"No," replied a middle-aged man in a light tan coat, "I am Castiel."

"Umm...okay?"

said Phil nervously as the man with a darker coat moved forward.

"My name is The Doctor and this is my TARDIS.

Come with us."

Phil cautiously stepped backwards, and turned to run away.

He had made it about 6 yards before the first man appeared in front of him and touched his forehead.

Everything went black as Phil passed out.

Dan What the hell just happened?

Dan thought as a giant hole in the street closed up.

His heart was beating frantically as he started to think of what could have happened, and reasons why his best friend was now stuck in whatever hole he just fell into.

Maybe it was a dream he thought, pinching his arm.

Nope, not a dream.

Maybe I'm high?

Nope, no drugs.

Maybe it was a trick.

No Phil is a bad magician.

Maybe it was a freak accident.

Maybe it will happen again.

Maybe I'll fall into a hole this time.

Maybe everyone will miss us both.

Maybe no one will miss us.

Maybe this event was utterly insignificant.

Maybe I will fall into a giant hole like Phil and this is just the Universe's way of telling us that life is insignificant.

Maybe humans are insignificant.

Would anyone care if the whole human population just dropped off of the face of the earth and into oblivion?


	2. chapter 2

Phil

Waking up, Phil kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sounds around him. He heard hushed whispers, but couldn't quite make out what the words were. Then he heard footstpes, and a british voice said, "I can tell you are awake. You might as well get up and ask your questions."

Phil opened his eyes, and in front of him was a man in a black trench coat. He slowly sat up, realising he was wondering on the floor, and looked around. He was is some kind of room, round with odd technology.

"My name is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." said the man in the black coat.

"Who are you people?!" Phil said, noticing two others. "What am I doing here?!"

"I already told you. My name is Sherlock, that is Castiel, and that is The Doctor," Sherlock replied, pointing to each of them.

"Doctor who? And why am I here?" Phil said frantically, looking for an escape.

"Don't bother trying to escape Mr. Lester, you will only succeed in throwing yourself out into oblivion." said Sherlock impatiently.

Phil backed up, afraid to stay close to the odd man. "I-I have to go. I need to go."

"No, Mr. Lester, you need to stay here. If you leave, you will most likely die."

"I need to leave! I need to get back to my friend! He's probably worried!"

"Actually, he's probably fallen into an endless abyss of self-questioning."

"What? You don't know anything about Dan! You don't know anything about me!"

"You, Mr. Lester are hyper and positive, and good with people because of your upbringing. This makes you a good Youtuber, and helps you to comically put your life on display for the whole world. Also, you are in love with your bestfriend, even though you aren't consciously aware of the fact." Sherlock said.

"What are you talking about? I don't love Dan!" Phil said quickly.

"Yes you do. Its evident when you watch those unsavory videos, and when you repeatedly say his name in your sleep."

"Say his name in my... What are you talking about?" Phil seemed flustered as he pondered the topic.

"While you were asleep you kept saying 'Dan, Dan where are you? Dan please!'. It was quite amusing."

"That doesn't mean anything, he's my best friend. I don't love Dan Howell."

The whole time Phil and Sherlock were arguing, Castiel and the Doctor watched, amused.

"Who do you think will win?" The Doctor said, looking at Castiel.

"Win what?" Castiel replied, slightly confused about the situation.

"Why the argument of course! Does he love him or not?"

"How is that relevant to the mission?"

"Mission?! This is people! Real life! A young man realising his love for another! This is completely relevant!"

"I am not sure thats true, but I could read his mind to tell you what he is thinking."

"No, no, if he is in love he needs to find out for himself! Let him discover his own future."

Castiel and athe Doctor kept talking, and Sherlock and Phil wrapped-up their conversation.

"So what you are telling me is that subconsciously, I love Dan. I love him, and now that you have pointed it out, the feeling will become conscious?" Phil said.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying."

"But... how... Why am I even talking to you abot this? Why am I talking to you about anything?! I don't know you, and you still haven't told me why I'm here!"

"I can help you with that." said The Doctor, walking over. "You are here because you ended up somewhere you weren't supposed to be. Someone did something, and it caused a chain of events that led to you falling in that hole. If we had not helped you, you would have been stuck in Hell for eternity, the demons would have eventually found you, and you would have been tortured. Now, we have to keep you safe from the person who caused all of this, hence the kidnapping."

"Hell? Demons? What are you talking about?!"

"Life Phil, we're talking about life. Your life and it being in danger in particular."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to believe that you kidnapped me to keep me safe from someone who caused me to fall into a hole that led to Hell, and from being tortured by demons."

"Yes."

"That's crazy! Things like that don't happen! I was just going to Comicon with my friend, which by the way, is my friend whom I am not in love with. You people are crazy!" . With that, Phil stood, and ran towards what he thought would be a door to outside, or maybe a hallway of some sort, and opened it.

As Phil swung the door open, and what he saw took his breath away.

Dan

I have to find Phil. No, I have to find out what happened. I have to find out what happened so that I can find Phil. Yes, that's what I have to do. Dan thought, running back to his hotel room.

Dan got to his hotel, and ran to his room. No.More.Running. Dan thought, opening the door.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out his laptop, and started researching everything he could think of relating to the events that had occurred.

Phil

When Phil opened the door, he started to run out, and then realised at the last second that there was no ground below him. He grabbed onto the "door frame", trying to keep from falling. He looked around, awestruck. What he saw were stars. Stars and darkness. He realised what Sherlock had meant earlier when he talked about escape, how he would "throw himself into oblivion". Then, a thought popped into his mind. Space. I am in Outer space.


	3. chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dan/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Dan had stayed up all night for days on end researching and learning everything he could about weird things that were happening in America, discovering that England was a lot more normal than the US. His research led him to Athens Georgia, where a couple had mysteriously disappeared during a double date. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He got off of the plane and called an Uber to take him to Hotel California, a small road-side hotel a little out of town. He went to the front desk and checked in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / As he got to his room, a nice, sleek, black car pulling up as he walked style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Two hours later, Dan had researched more about the couple and had ordered another Uber for the next day so that he could meet their friends. Then he climbed into bed and went to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The next morning, Dan woke up to his "Ladders EP" alarm. He got dressed and gathered the things he was taking with him to visit Mark and Julie Walters, the couple who saw their friends vanish in front of them. He got a notification for his Uber and stepped outside to wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Winchester POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Sam and Dean had caught a case in Athens, where two people had vanished. They had pulled in to Hotel California the night before, rested, and were now getting ready to visit the missing couple's friends. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Dean! Hurry up we need to go!" Sam stood at the door, waiting for his brother to get done dressing so they could get in the Impala and style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Sam and Dean got in the car and drove to 143 W. Beaming St, where they would find the style="box-sizing: border-box;" / As they pulled up to the house, Sam and Dean got out their FBI badges, and walked up to the front door, ringing the style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Hello, can I help you?" said man, opening the style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yes, I am Agent Page, and this is my partner Agent Plant," Sam said, holding up his badge, "and we are from the FBI looking for Mr. And Mrs. Kyle."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I'm Josh Kyle." said the man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. "What's this about?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Well Mr. Kyle, my partner and I are investigating the disappearance of Jorge Jonson and Molly Turner and were wondering if we could ask a few questions. May we come in?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Well yeah, I guess, come on in." Josh led the brothers through a short hallway and into a kitchen, where they were surprised to see what was most likely Mrs. Kyle talking to a young British man, whom Dean thought he recognized from the hotel the night style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Jan, these are Feds, also here to talk about Jorge and Molly." Mr. Kyle said to his style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Well, aren't we popular today! Gentlemen, I am Janet, and this," she replied, pointing to the other man," Is Dan."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Dan," Sam said, shaking the younger man's hand,"are you a friend of Jorge a Molly's?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Oh-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "No, but he's Famous!" Janet said, interrupting style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Famous huh?" Dean said, realizing that he was just as tall as his moose of a style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yeah, he's Danisnotonfire! From youtube! Isn't that great?!" Janet replied, clearly style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Youtube? Like, videos?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yeah, Jan's a fan. So, what did you need to talk about?" Josh said, not allowing his wife to embarrass herself style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Um, maybe I should go... I may stop by later if that's okay?" Dan said, clearly style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Oh, yes, come by anytime! I'll walk you out" Janet grabbed her phone and walked Dan out while her husband talked to Dean and Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" As Dan left the Kyle's, he couldn't stop thinking about how the two FBI agents seemed familiar to him, and as he walked out he had seen their car, which he had seen at his style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He walked to a small diner a few blocks from the Kyle's and sat down in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Hi, my name is Carey and I will be your waitress today. Do you know what you would like to order, or would you like a menu?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Um, I'll have chips and a burger," Dan said, pulling out his style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "So, a burger and chips, would you like Lays or tortilla?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Oh! No, by chips I meant fries, I forgot that's what they're called here, sorry." Dan said style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Okay! So cool! Are you like, from England?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "No I'm from Texas, I just practice my British accent. 'Pip Pip Cheerio Mate'," Dan said sarcastically. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Well, Texas is cool too, and I'll have that right out." Said the waitress, who seemed to not catch on to Dan's style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Carey brought Dan his food, and he started eating, glad he got fries and not style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p 


	4. Important Announcement

So guys I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated recently. I write on Wattpad and decided to try this out, but it is really hard, so I'm not sure if I will write on this platform anymore. However, the stories on this profile can also be found on my Wattpad profile, and have more of the book and are updated more. You can find me on Wattpad as Medaperson.

Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
